


A Mermaids Kiss

by LadyCassie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Sansa, iron islands, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCassie/pseuds/LadyCassie
Summary: All his life, Theon been raised on stories about the Drowned God. So, when his elder brother's tell him that he can actually meet said God, who is he to question them.





	1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Game of Thrones** _

* * *

All his life, Theon been raised on stories about the Drowned God. So, when his elder brother's tell him that he can actually meet said God, who is he to question them. He sets out in a storm so bad that without his brother's help, he never would have managed to even find the water's edge. It's not until he realizes that he's alone in the small boat, his brother's laughter echoing from dry land, does he realize that he's been tricked.

With no paddles, he'd have no choice but to swim back to shore, but things were not that simple. As soon as he'd tried to stand, the small row boat was rocked so harshly by the waves that he was thrown back down. The heavy rain made it impossible to see, and he could barely catch his breath without inhaling water. His hair and clothes were plastered to his skin, sending a chill down his spine as the cold took hold of him.

The lights on Pyke were becoming nothing but dim lights in the distance as the sea pulled him further and further away from land. Not for the first time, he wished for his mother to come and get him. He huddled down, his tears mixing with the sea water and rain that soaked him from head to toe.

"Please," He whispered, not sure who he was asking or what he was going to say, but whatever he had been going to say never left his lips, for the boat was suddenly tipped over.

The sea was harsh and unyielding as it pushed him down into the darkness. The coldness stole the breath from his lungs, and he could do nothing but watch as his last breath rose towards the surface, where the sea still tossed and turned in anger.

It was as his vision was beginning to fade that he saw the tendrils of hair surround him.

* * *

"Little shit, actually lived through that storm." It was the voice of his brother that awoke him. His body stiff and achy, launched forward as memories of the night before came rushing back.

"A mermaid!" He immediately shouted, only to have his brother's roar with fits of laughter.

"He must have hit his head on a rock," Rodrik said, turning to leave.

"No, I didn't," Theon growled, standing up and looking at his surrounds.

He was on the same beach his brothers had brought him last night. How he'd got there? He didn't remember, but what he did remember was her, whose hair glowed like fire, which not even the sea could hide away.

"What that you've got there?" Maron asked, his eyes fixated on Theon hand.

Lifting up his hand, Theon opening his palm and was amazed to see a scale. It was a few shade's paler then red of her hair, but he knew it belonged to her. It gleamed in the sunlight, appearing to flash green when the spray of the sea hit it.

Kneeling at the water's edge, he dipped his hand in the water and watched in fascination as scale turned from a pale red to a sea green.

His fascination was quickly taken away when Rodrik tore the scale away, holding it close for inspection.

"Give it back." Theon cried only to pushed into the sea.

Just as Rodrik was about to reply, their mother's voice rang out. Alannys Greyjoy wasn't the most beautiful woman Theon had ever seen, but she was the one he loved above all else.

"You'll hand over whatever it is you've taken from your brother." Rodrik did so without complaint because even his elder brother loved their mother too.

Theon watched Alannys as a sea of emotion flashed across her face. "Where did you get this?" Her voice was soft but held an air of threat to it.

His elder brothers looked at him suddenly, and he knew they thought he'd stolen it from their mother. No sooner had they both gone to beat him, had their mother placed a hand of their shoulders.

She knelt before him, her eye's searching his own, for something he wasn't sure she'd find. "My little prince, were you in the sea?"

He knew to tell her the truth, for if he lied she'd know. "Yes, I was looking for the Drowned God." He told her honestly, leaving out the part about his brother's.

She had this all knowing look in her eyes, as her hand caressed his cheek.

"This scale," She said as she pressed it back into Theon's hand. "Is very precious, so you should keep it with you always. It will keep you safe whenever you enter the sea, and whenever you find yourself on dry land, a part of the sea will always be close."

Swallowing, Theon opened his hand again to look a the gleaming scale and he wondered if he'd ever seen her the girl with the fiery hair again.

* * *

He hadn't known what to do when the fighting broke out. Just when he thought to grab his bow and fight too, he was pulled into a dark hallway. His mother's sweet voice kept repeating his name over and over.

"They've taken my boys, but I still have you. Theon, my little prince, I'll keep you safe and entrust you to the one person who'll keep you from harm."

He was a boy in the middle of a war, he had no choice but to allow his mother to drag him down below the castle, where his sister Yara waited.

"Mother, we need to hide. They'll find us here." Yara pleaded as she watched as his mother dragged him knee deep into the water.

"No!" Alannys whispered, her fingers digging into Theon's shoulder as she pushed further into the icy water. "She'll come, she has to save my boy."

Theon instantly knew who she was talking about, his mother had asked more than once to hear about her. The scale was tied around his neck with a length of rope, he hadn't taken it off since his mother had tied the knot. It was warm against his skin and grew even warmer the deeper he was lead into the water.

"Please!" His mother suddenly shouted catching him by surprise. "Save him, don't let them kill my boy."

"Mother! Stop this madness!" Yara shouted as she rushed into the water.

Theon couldn't find any words as he watched as his sister tried to pull both of them back to land. His mother released him as she was pulled back. "No! You have to save him!"

"There's no one coming," Yara shouted in return as she dragged their mother from the water, but when she turned to look at Theon he watched as her eyes grew large.

Their mother, on the other hand, dropped to her knees in the water. "Please, save my boy." She begged.

The scale was hot, it felt as if someone was there pressing their heat against his chest and that's when he felt it.

Wet hands encircled him from behind, a hot breath brushed against his bare neck and then his back was flush with a very female body.

"Little prince, I shall keep you safe." A voice said from behind as they pulled him deeper into the water.

His mother gave a relieved sigh, but Yara who had grown pale suddenly sprang forward.

"No, you can't have him, give him back." Yara cried once more trying to reach him, but Theon knew it would be in vein. He knew what had taken hold of him and no matter how good a swimmer Yara was, she was no match for the creature.

The last image he saw was Yara's out held hand, and his mother smiling brightly at him, while tears streamed down her blood splattered cheeks. His Father stood further back, a look of complete shock on his face as Theon was pulled beneath the water and away from any harm that may have befallen him.

* * *

His father had fallen, he was no King, but Sansa said that he was her Prince, that his father had never been a king.

'Sansa,' He thought as his hand reached for the scale around his neck. She'd kept her word to his mother, keeping him safe until the war had ended, then she'd returned him. 

His mother had been waiting along the shore, her eyes searching before they rested on him, Yara close behind. Turning he tangled his hand in Sansa fiery hair.

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you." He whispered as he clung to her. Sansa's world was so much more than his own, filled with many more colors than he'd ever seen before.

"Hush now," She soothed him, as her webbed fingers brushed the hair from his eyes. "As long as you keep my scale, I'll alway be with you." Her lips were warm as they pressed against his forehead.

Soon he was being passed off to his mother, who had sped into the sea when they neared the shore. Alannys watched Sansa with eye's filled with gratitude but dared not reach out and touch the beauty before her.

"How can I ever repay you." His mother asked as she tightened her hold on him.

Sansa's webbed hand reached out once more to caress his cheek. "See to it that no harm befalls the little prince, and you shall have no debt to repay." There was a threat in her words, but Alannys knew she would do her best to fulfill the mermaids wish.

There was a shout from somewhere behind, and Alannys turned with shocked eye's to find Yara gone from the beach.

"Quickly, you must leave." She pleaded to Sansa as she gripped Theon tighter. "My husband saw you."

It was all the explanation Sansa needed as she moved back towards deeper waters. "Farewell, for now, my little prince."

"Wait!" Theon calls before she can disappear beneath the waves. His cheeks burn red as he asks, "Might you kiss my lips farewell."

His mother gives a joyful laugh, and Sansa smiles sadly.

"One day my lips will grace yours, and on that day you shall be mine forever." His mother looks fearful, but Theon is enchanted by the words that leave Sansa's lips. "Until the day we meet again, my prince." It's a promise, one that Theon will look forward too.

* * *

Soon after, Ned Stark took him away from his home. He missed the sea, the smell of salt in the air, but most of all he missed her, his Sansa. Robb did his best to make him feel like he belonged, but the scale pressed against his skin reminded him otherwise. It told him where he belonged, and, to who.

Even years later he still felt her heat pressed against him. The scale the only reminder that she wasn't something he'd made up.

Once Lady Catelyn had seen it, he'd watched her eye's light with recognition. She asked to hold it, and then it reacted to her. He'd never seen it react to anything but the sea, yet the moment the lady of Winterfell touched it, it gleamed the colors of the sea, which he longed to see again.

She smiled at him then before saying. "The river and sea are more connected than you know." It made him feel slightly better knowing that someone else longed for the water like he did, but Lady Catelyn also had something else, she had those that she loved more than the water, her children.

As he grew older he dreamed of her more and more, of what would happen when they were reunited. It got the point where he needed to ventured down to Winter town more than once to satisfy himself, always seeking out someone with red hair, Ros being his preferred.

"Whose Sansa?" Robb asked one day, eyeing Theon from across the table.

"She's probably another one of his whores from town." Jon offered, ripping at a piece of bread.

"She's no whore, and you'll never impel it again, you hear me, Snow." Theon hissed, enraged.

"Wow, relax Greyjoy, Jon didn't mean anything by it," Robb said. "And if she's not one of your girls, the who is she?"

"She's someone who's waiting for me."

"Oh, so you've got a girl waiting for you back home?" Robb asked seeming interested.

"Not a girl, a woman," Theon said, the scale burning hot whenever Sansa was on his thoughts. "And she's not mine, I'm hers." His voice had grown softer, barely above a whisper.

"What's she look like?" Robb inquired.

"She's hair the color of fire, her eye's are the same shade as the sea that surrounds Pyke. She's also pale, she'd fit right in around these parts," He noted as he looked at those around him, who were also deathly pale. "Her voice was made for singing, I've never met anyone who can compare to her."

"And you think she's still waiting for you?" Jon asked, but Theon knew it was a genuine question.

"She'll wait," He knew she was waiting right now."And one day, I'll return to her and we'll have forever together."

Robb and Jon clearly wanted to know about Sansa, but he wasn't feeling up to sharing anymore about his love, and she was his love. He loved her more than anything in the world, and no matter the time they spent apart, his love for her would not change.

* * *

When word came of his Father's death, Theon thought he'd finally be able to return home, return to her, but it was not to be. Yara arrived soon after, claiming that their uncle Euron had returned and took the place of their Father and that he planned to kill both her and Theon.

If they returned they'd be killed, but Theon knew there was another reason Yara had sought him out.

"What is it you're keeping from me?" He asked when they were finally alone.

Yara avoided eye contact, bit her lips and frowned before she'd finally look at him. "He knows."

"Knows? Knows what?"

"About her, about that thing that came for you all those years ago." She took a breath. "He wants her, and he's become so obsessed that he's drowning little kids to try to lure her out."

Theon shook his head. "No, there's no way he knows about her. Unless you told him." He shouted at the end.

"He saw her, with his own eyes." She told clicking her tongue at the end.

"How?" When she didn't immediately answer he roared. "How!"

"She came looking for you, and instead she found me." She finally answered. "She waiting for you. Has been since the day they took you. Mother spoke to her briefly before she left, and Father? Well, he's lucky Euron got to him because she's been waiting for him to enter the water since the day they took you."

"We've got to go back."

"With what? More than half our people have sided with Euron, are your Stark friends going help take back our home?" She hissed.

"I'm going back, with or without you." He hissed back in return.

"He wants you dead, the second you step foot there you'll be killed."

"What else can I do?"

"You can help me take the Salt throne."

"You?" He laughed, if this was Yara idea of a joke, it was a bad one.

"If you go to her, then you'll never sit on the salt throne."

"What?"

Yara threw her hands in the air as she began to tell him about the myth. "Only a true Greyjoy can wed a mermaid, and in doing so, they shall have everlasting life. Father thought it all fable, until the day he saw her with his own eyes. If Euron catches her and weds her, he'll be unstoppable."

"He can still be killed."

"No, he can't, because the only way to kill him, will be to kill her and she can't be killed."

He couldn't breathe, his heart was beating in his ears, the scale which should have kept him warm in the bitter cold seemed to be stealing his heat. He knew at once something was wrong.

"Why did you really come here?"

Her eyes turned hard, as she regarded him. "She saved the last two kids, it's only a matter of time before he catches her."

"You!" He shouted his face inches from hers. "This is your fault."

"My fault, it's you who went into the sea that night, you who summoned her from the depths of the sea where the drowned God lives, if anyone is to blame, it's you." She roared in return.

"Me! You're blaming this on me?"

Yara laughed then. "Of course it's you, you're the first Greyjoy in centuries to ever ask for help when drowning, the rest just accepted their faith."

"So because I wanted to live?" He asked.

"You went out that night thinking you'd see the drowned God, instead he sent one of his follows to you. Now, now she's stuck here, until the day she gives away her kiss, and the only way for her to return home is if she takes the one she bestows the kiss upon with her. "

"What does any of that even mean?"

"It means, that the reason she didn't kiss you that day, is because when she finally does, she doesn't intend to stay here long."

"She wants to go home,"

"Yes, and when Euron takes her, she'll be stuck here forever, long after you and I meet the drowned God."

* * *

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Game of Thrones** _

* * *

Mermaids didn't exist or at least that's what he'd believed until he saw her. Euron Greyjoy had seen many things, but mermaids, he'd never came across anything like her. Who knew that out of all the sea's he'd sailed upon, it would be the sea that surrounded his home that he'd find her.

The first time he's seen her, was when her song had lured him to where she lay sunning on some flat rocks. The rock was far out enough that no one would try to swim to it, and the waves themselves would have only smashed any human against it had they swam close to it, no ships could come close either.

It was her hair that first caught his eyes, the color of fire. Skin as pale as the moon, and a tail which rivaled the beauty of the every sea in which she swam. Her voice was enchanting, her beauty which none could compare, but most of all, it was the gift that she could grant that lead him to want her.

Her song also caught his attention, she wished for her Greyjoy Prince to return to her so that she might lay a kiss upon his lips. He knew the old lengths, even if most other's had forgotten.

It was said that in the days of old, Greyjoy's would summon mermaids from depths below. They would take them for their wives and live out long lives, longer than any other human, before the men would venture into the sea so that they might finally see the realm of the Drowning God.

It had been so long since the last one that mermaids had become tales, myths, a story the children wanted to hear. Somehow, a Greyjoy had managed to summon her, but they hadn't claimed her. As long as he was the one to kiss her, then it didn't matter who summoned her.

Catching her would be a problem. The sea was vast and deep, so many places for her to hide. He'd need to learn as much as he could before he decided on any further plans. She would be his, he'd see to that.

It began with watching the shore nearly day and night, to see who she interacted with. It was days before he seen the red of her hair gleaming under the surface of the water.

If children wondered to deep into the water, he'd watch as she gently pushed them back to safety, nearly actually showing herself to them. The only one he'd actully seen her communicate with was his niece, Yara.

Yara came and went like the sun. If she could be at sea, that's where she'd be, he knew that she also preferred to sleep in her cabin aboard her ship then in the castle.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Yara waded into the water, fully clothed and stopped when the water reached just above her chest. She's then stood there, completely silent, her eye's focused on something he couldn't see from where he was hidden.

From out of the water, she rose, inches from Yara's face. He leaned forward slightly, watching them interact.

"Your father might think himself safe, but I'll be waiting and one day, I will have him." She smiled, and Euron could see the murder clear in her eye's. She was out for blood, his brother's blood, but the question was why? "Even when I have him back, I will stay here long enough to see that man die and I will make sure his soul suffers." She hissed, the water around her turning with anger

"My brother is safe, far away from the sea, where you can never reach him." Yara had stated smugly, and Euron thought that he'd get to witness the rage of a mermaid. Yet, she smiled, her webbed hand reaching out to tenderly stroke Yara's cheek.

"Not even mountains can keep him from the sea, from me." Her voice was soft, yet carried like a song. "We stand in the sea, this is my home where we are, my home which reaches all across the land."

"Is that suppose to frighten me?" Yara asked her eye's narrowing.

"You do well to remember whose sea you sail upon, and you need not be frightened by me. I can't harm a Greyjoy, even a female one." She told Yara as she moved away, a smile upon her lips.

"He's my little brother, it's my job to protect him."

"Protect him or hold him back?" Euron kept his eyes on the mermaid as she circled his niece. "You'll never have the salt throne as long as Theon is out there, so why do you care if I take him."

"Salt throne or not, he's still my brother, my blood."

The redhead regarded her with curious eyes. "And that's why you'll have the salt throne. Wheather Theon choose's to stay in this realm or not, it's you who will lead your people, because your father is not long for this world."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that the sea has sung his name, and until his body is dragged down into the depths, it shall not rest. A storm is coming, Yara, so you'd best get ready for it when it arrives." She said before she disappeared below the water.

No sooner had she gone had the clouds turned black, rumbling echoing across the sky as lightning began to flash. The once calm sea began to twist and turn in rage, it had come alive.

* * *

He thought by killing his brother and throwing him into the sea, that she'd be pleased, but she sent his gift right back. If anything, she seemed insulted that he'd taken her kill away, but the sea had calmed.

He tried waiting in the sea like Yara had done, but she never showed herself. He knew that she watching him, but she refused to show herself, so he'd taken matters into his own hands.

He began killing his people, even those most loyal to the sea God. She didn't come, it was until he sent a child out in a sinking boat that she came, he hadn't seen her, but the child had turned up on the far side of the island the next day.

He decided then to try one of his bastards, once again she saved the kid, not that he cared when the kid turned up the next day. His final plan was one he knew would lead to her capture.

He waded knee-deep into the water, the child secure in his arms, the child mother's screams echoing from inside the castle above. The waterway under the castle was tricky to steer into, but she'd easily manage it.

"I know you can hear me," He shouted. "Now, if you don't want me to drown this poor, innocent baby, you'll come out, or I'll have no choice," He left the rest unsaid, When she didn't appear he grinned. Slowly he lowered the baby into the icy water, it's cries echoed off the stone walls. Still, she didn't show, so with a growl he released his grip, only for webbed hands to lift the wailing child from the water.

"So you finally show yourself," Euron said with a grin, watching as she rose from the water. "You got a name?"

She gazed back at him in fury.

"Come now, we don't need to hurt any more children, do we?"

"Sansa, my name is Sansa." She quickly ripped away the cloth which had covered the child, holding its bare body against her own to warm it. Euron watched as the babies skin which had turned red from the cold water went back to its healthy glow. It's cries stopped and it curled against Sansa, it's hand reaching to press against her chest as a giggle escaped its lips. "Let his mother come for him." She said, her eyes focused on the babe in her arms.

The mother was brought down, Euron could tell she was terrified at the creature which held her child, but Sansa merely held the child out. When the mother knelt and took the child, Sansa's webbed hand grasped the mother's arms.

"Your son will be a great man one day. He will call the sea home and in return, the sea shall claim him as a son. His ship shall always appear on the horizon, he will always return home to you." Sansa told before releasing her grip.

The mother was shocked but bowed her head. "Thank you for this blessing."

"You can give blessings?" Euron questioned when they were alone.

Sansa's eyes flash as she glares at him. "No, but I can see the destiny of some."

"Tell me then, what's mine?" He asked moving closer to her, till he was pressed against her front.

Her hand rose to press against his chest, her eyes closing for a moment before they reopened. "I see a man, rise above them all, to claim back what has always been rightfully his."

His hands encircled her face, his breath brushing against her skin. "Good, because I aim to raise higher than any other before me." It was a promise, which he sealed with a kiss.

She choose's not to tell him, that the sea has begun to sing a song once more.

* * *

Sansa was restless, Euron refused to allow her to leave the cave. He liked to come down at all hours to watch her swim, she mainly stayed hidden beneath the water but he could see her hair and found her no matter how hard she tried to stay hidden from his gaze.

He liked to talk, mostly about himself. He said he knew the ways of the old ways, how he didn't need to wed her, that the kiss was enough, that he had already tested himself by stabbing a knife through his hand. He then held up his healed hand, admiring it, like it was a trophy.

He had women he took to bed each night, but he'd learned early on that she would not tolerate him taking them before her eyes.

He had once dared to bring a woman down into the cave, his eye's had followed her through the water as he kissed her. She had never taken a life before, but the woman death had not been quick. She dragged them both down, forcing air into the woman's lungs so that she kept drowning, it had lasted hours and Euron had been unable to do anything. Every time he'd reached the surface, she dragged him back under.

Finally, when the anger left her, she'd let go. Her wail's had been heard all over the island as she dragged the poor woman back up onto the rocking floor. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered, pulling the woman's wet hair away from her face.

Laughter had then come from behind after Euron had coughed up the water in his lungs. He walked to Sansa and gripped her her hair, forcing her head up. "That was fun," He bent to lick away her tears. "I like seeing you jealous." He purred.

She clenched her teeth to keep her sobs at bay, his black heart was starting to affect her. He claimed to know the old ways, but that wasn't true, mermaids were already dark and filled with hatred, that's why they only came for those with a pure heart, that's why she answered Theon's call.

She tried to focus on him, on the scale he wore around his neck, tried to find the goodness in his heart, but Euron's kiss had affected her more and more each day. Slowly, she could feel herself being tainted, going back to the darkness.

Unable to bear it any longer, she drove back into the water and out of the cave. She needed to get way, but no matter how fast she swam she couldn't loosen the grip Euron had on her. She could hear her sisters calling to her, telling her to return to the dark, but she had found her light, her sun and she refused to return to the dark unless it was to drag Euron down with her.

Beneath the moonlight, the ocean floor glowed, the sea life surrounding her gave her something to focus on. For the first time in a long time, she felt lonely. Theon had been gone years, she'd believed that he'd return for her, but maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe, she shouldn't have answered his call? After all, look at where she'd ended up.

* * *

Leaving Winterfell is the easiest thing he's ever had to do, leaving Robb, who's become his brother is harder. He can't tell him why it is that he needs to leave, other than that its to save Sansa. Robb tells him that he expects to meet the girl some day, but Theon doesn't have the heart to tell him this is likely the last tine they will ever see each other again.

He spends most of the ride listening to Yara recall the times she's ventured out to sea with Sansa following beneath the waves. Her red hair scaring the others who catch a glimpse of her. Apparently, she's quite the singer, something he'd never known about her, but the people of Pyke seem to enjoy her nightly songs, which echo across the islands.

The closer that they get to the sea, the louder the music becomes. He's not sure where it came from, just that one morning he'd woken to the sound of music. No one else could hear it, and just when he was beginning to think that he was going mad, they reached the coast.

"Must be nice to hear the song of the sea again," Yara commented, her taking in the glory of the sea before them.

"The sea is singing," Theon said, and Yara looked at him in confusion.

"That's not good, it's said you can only hear the sea song if you're going to die."

Theon doesn't answer because he can hear the sea's song, but it's not his name that it sings.

* * *

When the fighting begins, Euron is nowhere to be found, Theon who been by her side had disappeared and she'd been unable to find him since. Yara has known death since she was a young girl, but having to kill your own people leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

Some of these men had sailed with her, taught her the ways of the sea, sang songs alongside her and had fought by her side more than once. To see so many of them turn their backs on her hurt, for them to go from being her family to her enemy hurt even more.

For some reason she knows where Theon's gone, it's where she is, the very first place Yara ever saw her. The underground cave, she's knows that's where they are, but she's afraid of what she'll find. She fights all who get in her way, because her heart is clenching, and she knows that something's about to happen.

She arrives at the bottom of the stairs covered in the blood, and her heart skips a beat.

Sansa, beautiful Sansa who Yara has always been jealous of, stares back at her with blank eyes. Her once fiery hair has turned a dull black. She's out of the water, her tail flat against the cold, wet stone. She doesn't remind Yara of the beautiful woman who had come to save her brother, instead she see's the monster that she knows has always lurked beneath her skin. She'd placed her head against Euron's knee and he pets like he would a pet, all the while Theon lays dying, his eyes watching Sansa.

"What are you doing?" She shouts, but Sansa simply stares back at her.

Euron grins at her. "Yara, how good of you join our family reunion."

"What have you done to her?" Sansa loved Theon, loves him still Yara knows deep within. There had to be a reason she wasn't doing anything.

Euron stood, a smug look on his face, his boots clicking against the wet stone as he walked closer.

"Don't you remember, she can't harm a Greyjoy."

It clicks then. "You took it, didn't you?"

"Her kiss?"Euron asks as they circle each other. "I might have stolen it." He gloats before he goes on the attack.

As they fight the sounds of the battle above no longer echoes down the stairs, only the sound of the waves crashing against the stone and the clang of their blades resound around them now. Euron is clearly the better swordsmen, and when she is able to leave a mark on him he heals right up.

When he finally has her on her knees, she knows it's over, but she won't bow her head. Even on her knee's, she keeps her back straight and her head held high. When he raises the sword to take her head, she grins, because she believes that in death that they will still sail the sea. She's always loved the sea, and death is just another sea to sail upon, her only regret is Theon.

She hears the swing of the sword, hears it meet flesh, but when she opens her eyes it's not her who Euron has cut through, but Sansa. He looks as shocked to see the mermaid before her as she does. The sword which should have taken Yara's head is logged deeply into Sansa's torso.

Yara see's the blood dribble from Sansa's pale lips and watches her fall to the floor, pulling the sword from Euron's grip. Yara looks to Theon, he's eyes blown wide open in panic and Yara's heart breaks because this isn't how it was supposed to be, they're supposed to somehow have their happy ending.

Yara hears the sound of a dagger being released and looks to find Euron's gaze firmly set on Sansa. He slashes his on hand, and Yara watches as the wound doesn't heal. The widening of his eyes is the only chance she'll get, as she rips the sword from Sansa and rams it into straight through Euron's heart.

His body hasn't even hit the floor before she grabbing at Sansa turning her over. Her hands shake as she inspects the wound, and she knows there's nothing she can do.

"It's okay," Sansa breaths out, licking the blood that coats her lips. "Get Theon."

Yara eyes find her brothers, but there not bright, their dull pools of blue staring back at her.

"He's gone," Yara whispered as tears gather in her eyes.

"I know," Sansa wheezes she begins to drag herself to the water's edge. "Bring him to me."

"What are you going to do to him?" Yara asks, standing up and making her way to Theon. She leans down to close his eyes and then press his head to her chest as she mourns the loss of her brother.

Sansa hisses as slides back into the water. "I'm going home, and I'm taking him with me."

Yara drags her brother body to where Sansa waits in the bloody water. When she bobs up Yara takes in the fact that the wound is healing, and her dull black hair is beginning to right itself back into its fiery self.

When Sansa has a firm grip on Theon, Yara can't help but ask, "If your healing, what does that mean for him?" She gestures to Euron's body.

Sansa smirks. "A stolen kiss can only do so much," She tilts Theon head back. "But a kiss given can do so much more," She says before she lays a sweet kiss upon Theon's cold parted lips.

He comes back life with a gasp, rearing up from the water in shock. He immediately locks eyes with Sansa and breaths out. "I thought you died." His hands reaching to feel where the wound is still knitting back together. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought so too, My Prince." She whispers pressing their foreheads together.

"God, you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Not as happy as I am," Yara says from behind, a watery smile upon her lips.

Theon breaths out a laugh. "Your one hell of a big sister." He says causing Yara to laugh and wipe at her eyes.

"My Prince," Sansa whispers in his ear. "Our forever awaits." She places a kiss to the skin at the back of his neck.

Theon looks to Yara, who offers him a nod and smile. He walks from out of the water to stand before Yara, and she can't help but grab him in a tight embrace. "This what you want?" She knows the answer but still has to ask.

When Theon pulls back, his eyes are bright, full of life and Yara hopes she never has to see them dull ever again.

"It's what I've always wanted," He grins looking back to where Sansa waits.

"Theon Greyjoy, a prince of the sea. Wonder what that makes me?" She jokes.

"A Queen." It is Sansa who answers, her eyes flashing with knowledge which she won't share.

"There you have it, my Queen," Theon says as he bows, backing up into the water to join Sansa.

"Will I go there one day?" Will she join them wherever they go when her time comes? Is what she needs to know.

"I'll ferry you over myself," Sansa promises.

It's the last time Yara see's them, Sansa placing a kiss upon Theon's lips before they disappear below the water.

* * *

Robb Stark receives a raven from the Iron Island, informing him that Theon Greyjoy is no longer bound to the earth. Jon tries to comfort him, but it wasn't Jon who had formed a bond with Theon.

He's sat alone in the God woods, the water of the hot springs clear, reflecting the clear sky above. He doesn't come here often, but where else can he go when no one else's seems to feel the loss of Theon the way he does.

He's tending to his sword when he see's it, at first he thinks it's the red of the leaves of the God tree. On closer inspection, it's not the Gods tree at all, but a girl, a mermaid. The pool is showing him an image of a mermaid dancing, he leans closer and then suddenly she not alone, she joined by another. A man, a human man who she gazes at with such love and affection that Robb almost feels jealous.

The man turns then, and it's Theon he's looking at, Theon whose dancing with the mermaid. Theon, as if knowing that Robbs is looking, turns his head slightly so that their eyes meet, and then he shows Robb his cocky grin before pulling the mermaid close, sharing a kiss.

The image fades, leaving Robb in shock, but then a grin forms upon his lips.

Standing, Robb laughs. "A mermaid, of course, he'd have a mermaid waiting for him back home."


End file.
